


Wavering Beliefs

by Aurora_55



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: All the relationships tagged can be viewed as romantic or platonic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Clash of visions, F/M, Feelings of emptiness, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hilbert doesn't appear, Hope, I put reader and Hilda, Ideals, Loneliness, Nostalgia, Not That Much Romance, On Hiatus, POV First Person, Slow To Update, Some Flashbacks, Tags May Change, The journey is what changes, Truth, alternative universe, and probably Slow Build, english is not my mother tounge, i'm so bad at tags, new journey - Freeform, or like an alternative story to the games, self-doubting, slow start, so you can see it as a self-insert, that is up to the reader to decide, two akward sheltered people keep bumping into each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_55/pseuds/Aurora_55
Summary: Hilda, our confident protagonist, at her fourteen years,  has been living all her life in Nuvema town. This, in a manner, hasn't bothered her that much, because she always had her best friends with her: Bianca and Cheren. However, when all of them get their first pokemon , she finds out that everyone is drifting away, going their own ways to follow their dreams. Feeling alone, even at their side, they arrive at Accumula town, unknowing to her that she will meet a certain somebody that will shatter her world view and start questioning herself.
Relationships: Bel | Bianca & Cheren & Touko | Hilda & Touya | Hilbert, Cha Hakyeon | N/Reader, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Touko | Hilda, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue, Part 1: Goodbye, Nuvema Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Aurora(not my real name), with a project that I've been wanting to do, and finally, I got the time to do it! It's the story of Black and White, but re-imagined, with changes to make it more interesting and developed, and we can see into the protagonist feelings, which allows me to develop more into her relatioships and her, the main focus of this fic. That includes my headcanons for some of the characters, for example, N being autistic, not knowing it, but being totally fine with it, and Hilda being neurodivergent as well(kind of self-projecting in there.
> 
> I've always wanted to write something about this game! I'm trying to stay as faithful as possible to the game, but I gotta admit this is kind of self-indulgent. Also, I want to rush, but I want to write everything perfectly, so sorry in advance if something looks or is written weird!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you give it a try and enjoy it, don't be shy, and if you feel like it, drop a comment!

"Nuvema Town. My town....I..."

I mutter to myself. I feel slightly down, instantly replaced with overwhelming excitment when I look at the table at the back of my room, where a present rests, and chuckle to myself. How can I feel like this, when I've been feeling all day super nervously excited? And there is a very good reason: my dream of going out, and discover the region with my friends, while I become a great Pókemon Trainer, will soon be started!

"... I can't wait to leave it!!!"

I've been all morning slouched-well, to be honest, before that, I was preparing for my journey, jumping and shouting happily around my house, running out of breath, and then reciving the present and putting it in the table, of course. My mother has been extremely pacient with me, as always. I love her-in a ball form, rocking back and forth on my bed, which is next to the table, supressing my urges to jump at it and open the present without waiting for the others. One part of my brain was like "Yeeees, get it, you deserve it!' and the other was like "but,, but,, your friends! They have been forever with you and always will! You have to wait for them! It is your shared dream to become Pokemon Trainers!"

Of course I'm waiting for my friends! Although, why, WHYY do they always have to be late?? Well, the one who tends to be late is Bianca. That girl is pure hapiness and excitment, something you can see from the moment you see her, or when you look at her amazing drawings, but she is kind of forgetful and air-headed, and doesn't like conflict, so I guess that surely she is having trouble with her father right now-... it's a long story. I guess Cheren is helping her with whatever is happening. He can look serious, but never intimidating, he justs wants the best for the people he trusts, and he is very open with the people he loves. And I really love them with all my heart, but did it have to be today? I could go to check how they are doing by myself, but I don't want to bother them... I looked at the PC that was near me, and the TV in front of it, but I didn't feel like moving. My mind was only thinking about the Pokemon, and what could they be, over and over. My head kiiind of hurted, but I was so excited that i didn't even care, besides it isn't the first time my head hurts, i'm used to it. I sighed, and I decided to check everything again: I have my bag, the map my mom gave me that I haven't even looked because my sense of orientation sucks anyway, my clothes, cap, some money, some food and....

Oh no, the most important thing was missing! I ran to the bookshelf, and looked between the books, to finally find the precious object, and grab it, when they finally entered. Wow, wasn't there a better moment to appear?

"Oh, you are really taking that? After all those years?" he chuckled, probably reminsicing about our childhood.

I almost jumped to the other side of the room. And it wasn't only because I didn't expect them... 

"Come on, Cheren, don't be so rude! I think it is really endearing that you take that with you, don't be embarrased!"

"I, I'm not!"

"Yeah, yeah- say both of them at the same time, and exchanging a smile between them and then winking at me."

With my face burning red, I let out a nervous laugh, and hide it away quickly in my bag. I can't hide anything from them, can't I? Should have figgured, they are my childhood friends. They have been with me at all times, it's not like there were more people in the town, and some houses, some of those were empty. No one wants to stay in an "empty" town anymore. So we always only had each other, apart from our parents, and... I think it has been a wonderful experience, I couldn't have asked for a better childhood. 

I look at Cheren, the more analytical, serious... and the biggest dork from the three of us. He's trying hard to not let his excitment show, but he has a slight smile on his face, while he's looking towards the present. He is also trying to refrain the emotion in his voice, while adjusting his glasses:

" Shall we..."

"Oh, look at the time! Oh no! I'm sorry, Hilda! So-so-so sorry!!!"

...She hadn't noticed??... Why am I surprised... she really has no sense of time.

" It's ok, Bianca! We've known each other for years and-"

"Yeah, I know! But i feel bad, it is a special day today and..."

She mutters "sorry, Hilda". She hugs Cheren's arm and mutters "Sorry, Cheren". He sighs, and says "It's ok..." hiding his frustration.

However, what he can no longer hide is his emotion and impatience to see the Pokemon. And neither could I.

I jump to end up in front of the table, and Cheren shakes his arm slightly, so Bianca lets go of him, and Cheren aproaches rapidly the table, while Bianca gets there slowly, observating the colors and the form of the present, moving her head in different angles. She is probably wondering how it is wrapped up almost perfectly, while Cheren and me can only think about Pokemon. I don't need to ask him to know that he is as excited as me about the trip and Pokemon.

Even like this, Cheren clears his throat and says: "This is your house, so you choose first. Besides, I..."

A surprised "Really?!" comes out of my mouth, followed by a "thank you, thank you!!" while a shocked Cheren looks at me. He really underestimated my excitment, uh. I unwrap the gift as fast as i can while I hear behind me a sligthly sad"'It was so beautifully wrapped..." What we all do, though, is take a step back, mesmerized . We could see the Pokemon in their Pokeballs, since the red part was transparent. There was an otter pokemon, a pig pokemon and a... snake? pokemon. Feeling like a nervous wreck, I looked at each one of them. I liked the snake, but it didn't look very friendly, not like the other two. The pig smiled in Bianca's direction, and , I don't know, I think it kind of fits her??? Why if he or she wants to go with her?? So, I had finally decided. I don't know how much time had passed, if it was mere seconds, or minutes, or hours, but I'm sure it felt like an eternity for everybody. I got closer to the otter Pokemon, and grabed the Pokeball. I take a step back, and lift my arm to look at him. He is chilling in his Pokeball, notices me, and waves his little hand... awww, he is the cutest.

"Hey, little one, we are partners forever now. I'm so happy to meet you... I-"

I remember that i'm not alone, and i look up from my Pokeball. Again, I didn't know how much time had passed. Maybe I had starting to transform into Bianca, hehe... They already had their Pokemon in their hands??? Daaamn, fast. I guess it's easier when there are two left and-

"Bianca, you could have asked me which Pokemon I wanted before choosing one!"

"C'mon, don't be like that! You were looking at that Snivy from the beggining, you can't lie to me!" 

"Haha, we really know each other that well, huh..."

He said with a hint of sadness, which I really didn't understand. Was he missing something,a memory perhaps? That everything may be different? ...But it's not, it's only a new beggining!

"I look at them, tears of hapiness almost in my eyes. These dorks, these two absolute dorks. I love them, I love them, I-"

"Cheren, are you thinking what I'm thiiinkiniing?" Bianca asked with a playful grin, and a high-pitched voice, more than usual. Uh-oh.

"Oh...uh...what?"Cheren was as caught off guard as I was."We have to go to thank-"

"Nonono!" Bianca shakes her head hard"We've got Pokemon! What follows now..."

Bianca made a dramatic pause. By now, I had understood and my face was probably reflecting pure shock. I turned my head to see Cheren's face...Yeah, pure shock all written over his face. Also, he had the cutest, funniest face right now. I tried my best not to laugh, but Cheren didn't seem to notice.

"...A POKÉMON BATTLEEE!"

-Bianca, but, but" A nervous Cheren takes a deep breath and composes himself" Honestly, Bianca, I thought you would have more care now that you received a Pokemon! What if they get hurt? Not to add, Hilda's mom will get angry with us for making a mess!2

"Oh, come on now, don't be so worried about the adults now! I know you also want to fight. Besides, you think that her mom will get angry over nothing?"

"But your Pokemon-"

"It'll be fine! These cute little things need training to get far, and we need to get stronger!"

"Thanks for caring abou my room!" I say in a sarcastic voice.

"No problem!"Bianca responds with her happiest tone of voice "I want to battle YOU first! Meanwhile, Cheren can make up his mind."

"Hey!"  
____

I can hear my heart racing without pause. Heavy knees,trying my best to not breath weird. I'm so excited that I think that I could explode, feeking like I'm in an extremely intense roller coaster, and it doesn't end. And my Pokemon isn't even out of his Pokeball yet. Breathe in, breathe out, I have to let my shoulders relax, and look up high and then in front of me... 

"Go!!"

Bianca throws her Pokeball in such a manner that it seems that she has done it all her life, looking like one of those determined Karatekas in TV when they fight. She never fails to amaze me, she is truly amazing.

Ups, can't let my head on the clouds! My turn.

"Gooo!" 

Did it sound good? Gosh, I hope it sounded good. And that throw could use some improvement. I have been thinking about these moment for years, and I just threw my Pokeball a little bit upwards...kind of pathetic. Oh no, my mind is going blank...

"Heyyy, you go up fiiirst"Bianca reminds me.

.....

.....

.....

Wait...I didn't know anything.

"What kind of movements do these Pokémon have?"

"Oh, for ARCEUS SAKE."

"Hey, leave that frustrated tone! It was Bianca who suggested to battle"

"Heyyy, not fair!! I know you are all burning to have a fight!2 Bianca pouts to fake being annoyed. She isn't one to get angry easily "You guys just have to think, right? Cheren, aren't you the smart one?"

Another shocked expression on his cute face.

"What does it-?"

Then we hear a noise. My Pokemon has tackled the pig, and it looks like he's doing the same. Oh, and they're thrasing my room. I'm scared of what they might be able to do in the future.

"Oh! So they know... Tackle!!" Bianca talks like she feels proud of herself, when the Pokemon is doing all the work, or should I say...our Pokemons. " I won't let you get away with victory!"

I mean, do they have other moves early on? We just watch them have a battle, Blanca begins to cheer on her Pokemon, and I just look, emotions overwhelming me, incapable of making a sound. But why, though? Maybe because it's my first combat? A final strike happens, little raw power colliding,and we have a winner... Bianca. I feel super bad, like I failed at the very basics, but I try to hide it, with a big smile on my face. 

"Good combat!"

"Both sides did their best! I did my best, and my Pokémon also did!"

Both sides...Her...Me...Victory...Defeat... Tepig...Bianca...Cooperation. My brain wasn't working perfectly, but I felt like I had seen a great conection betweenn these two, something out of the ordinary: a heartfelt connection. Which we all may have, but I just-

"Thanks, Bianca, but I know that I can do much better"I turned around "Cheren?"

Cheren, on the background, has totally been analyzing us just now... he reads a lot and knows how bad I did, my lack of-

"What a mess of a room. Fortunately, I'm confident on my abilities to not make it worse."

"So that meaaans..."Bianca and I say, sure of his response.

"You know what it means."

Cheren takes two potion, with one hand, out of his pocket jacket. Always prepared. He extends his other hand, so Blanca and I grab carefully our Pokemon. We give our Pokémon to Cheren, arms breafly touching for a second. I look at him, but he seems so concentrated on our Pokemon, with a serious look on his face. I wanted to say to him and Bianca so many things, but I couldn't, because I had so much to say, but not words. I still felt like I was going to implode form hapiness, nervousness and...other things at the moment. Very overwhelming. Cheren hands our Pokemon back to me and Bianca. I grab him with caution. 

"Completely hopeless. You" says, facing me-"Bianca...and the room."I would have laughed any other day, but not today. Blanca was still happy, thinking about her achievement, and didn't care about his words. Seeing no reactions on his coment, he continued " However, I want to battle too" He adjusts his glasses again, a big smile forming on his face "And I've also wanted you to be my first opponent, Hilda." He twirls his thumbs, probabably trying to hide his nervousness. " Although, i think it's kind of unfair, this willl be your second battle. I'm just starting here."

I wanted to say jokingly that I didn't learn anything from my first battle, but thinking about it better, that wasn't true. So I just let my little otter on the ground, and nod. Cheren finally lets himself smile, and throws his Pokeball with elegance

"Friend, lets see what you can do here!" Whether that was directed at me or at his little grass snake, I will never know. I try to stand tall and confident, what happened before can't be repeated.

"Use Tackle!"

The water otter goes and tries to strike, but misses. The other Pokemon dodges with grace...without Cheren's command?? He looks slightly confused. Did Cheren know that this could happen? Or he didn't expect to happen to him? Meanwhile, my Pokemon gets angry.

"You...you can stop now! Let's debilitate him with leer!" Cheren says trying to sound serious, making a pose.

Wait, he knows the moves of his Pokemon? Why didn't he tell us? I'm sure our Pokemon have similar moves! However, Snivy ignores him, and choses to tackle instead. My pokemon gets angry, and starts to tackle without thinking, too... that wasn't explained in any books I read. I was certainly close to crying, though I remained with a poker face. It's only the beggining, I mustn't feel like a failure. I look at my little champion, who is in the ground and tired. However, i know we can win.

"Friend!" Cheren lifts his head " Dodge and wait for the best moment to strike!" Cheren lowers his head, kind of embarrased for making the mistake to think it was directed at him, while Oshawoot looks at me. " I believe in you!"

While Cheren tried calming his Pokemon down, he didn't make it, and Oshawott gets up on his feer, waits for his opponent, and... dodges at the last second! He manages to tackle him to the ground with renewed strength! And... I win!!

"I won, I won, I won!!" I try not to cry in front of my friends, but tears are already forming in my eyes, and are easily visible. I pick my little champion off the ground, and hug him hard, while jumping happily.

"That...was an epic battle!!" Bianca shouted.

"That was a pokemon battle, for sure. Quite unpredictable" Cheren adds " I feel like I learned a valuable lesson already."

"Oh, both of you, shut up" my voice is cracking "come and hug me."

"Last hug in Nuvema town!!" Blanca exclaims, and goes running off to hug me. Cheren doesn't move at first, but then shakes his head with a smile, and approaches us with his arms open. Hug happens. It feels soft and warm, it feels like the best kind of hugs, it feels good. For a moment, I don't want to ever leave their arms. However, there is something very important ahead of us, our journey, our future. We shall move forward.

\-----

"Wait" Bianca says slowly "Who is gonna tell Hilda's mom about the mess we made?"

Silence. Cheren sighs, and I let out a laugh. I can't believe we all forgot that. I laugh until every bad feeling is out of my chest. Cheren and Bianca look at each other, slightly worried, but then they nod: they are the ones who will tell my mom what happened, they are the ones who couldn't wait to be outside to battle. And so, we break off from the hug, and take our first step to our journey: apologizing to my mom.


	2. Prologue part 2: Bye, childhood?

It was finally time to say goodbye to Nuvema town. My town. Cheren’s and Bianca’s town. I… am going to…

No, no , it was okay! Cheren and Bianca will be with me. And that’s the most important thing. Right now, they are downstairs, talking to my mom. I told them to go downstairs without me. I expected worry in their faces, but Bianca was still as happy as always, and Cheren made a slightly nervous face, but, c’mon, he’s almost always nervous about something. 

I thought I was ready to get out of my room, in which I have been in a long time for today, buuut no, something stings in my tummy when I think about leaving... Anyway, I know I can’t stay here forever, so I went downstairs. My mom was there, reassuring my friends that everything was alright, that she would clean up the room. Cheren looked more relieved right now and Bianca jumped up and down, happy to be able to go to the laboratory as fast as possible. So they ran up to the door-

“Hey, hey, where are you guys going?” Great, mom, now you have made them both nervous. Even Bianca! Mom’s having too much fun right now, she is trying so hard not to smile. “Why do you both look like you have seen a Lampent in front of you! Just checking if you forgot to heal your Pokemon, children” Both of them try to look angry, but a sigh of relief reveals their true emotions.

“I’m so sorry, ma’am, I did it at first, but I wasn’t planning on fighting, and then i did, so I-”

“It’s ok, Cheren,it’s ok! Good thing I’m always prepared.” She grabs our Pokeballs so fast, we don’t have time to react. Arceus, she is fast as always. “My, my, children, it was sure animated up there!” A nervous “hehe”comes from Bianca’s mouth “That reminds me a lot of my youth. You should have seen me in my first battle.” She talked proud, with her eyes shining, and clearly wanted to tell more. I felt conflicted.

“Mom, you know we love hearing your stories, even if you have told us millions of times, but-”

“But what, no more time to listen your mom? Whatever I’m going to do now, alone at home.” she was talking dramatically, as she always does when telling a joke. All four of us laugh.

“Ok, I’m finished… but not with you, honey!” Oh , wait, what? Did I forgot something? Did I do something wrong? “I’ve got you a present!” Oh. Relief runs through my veins. “ I’m pretty sure your friends already got one.”

My friends ¿what, WHAT? Dumbfounded, I catch them looking at me, Cheren covering his mouth, but clearly trying not to laugh, and Bianca with a sly smile on her face. They knew. They kneeeew.

“Betraaaayaaaaal” I mutter, trying to appear as serious as possible, so I can get a laugh from them. 

Their smiles get broader, and Cheren gets his hand out of his face to speak, smile still in his cute nerd face “We’re sorry.”

“Not sorry!” Bianca interrupts. “You should have seen your face! Did we surprise you? Did we surprise you?” She says now with the highest spirits I have seen in all day. 

“Yes. Yes! What a surprise, honestly! What is it?”

“Why don’t you see it for yourself, honey?” I turn around to see that my mom was looking at me, gift on her hands. Wow, another gift today! First my Pokemon, then this. I’m so lucky.

“Ok, give me a clue while I try to open it!” Damn, it is even more well-wrapped than the other gift. I proceed carefully.

“Oh well, you know, it starts with the letter, letteeeer-” Mom doesn’t have the time to finish her sentence,as I have finished opening it.

“ A X-tranceiver?! But, but...It looks so good!” I look around me. There they are. The keepers of the secret. Knowing them, it must have been so difficult to not say anything about it, but somehow, they seem as happy as me. “How much did it cost??”

“Don’t worry about that now! You barely ask for anything, this is the minimum I could make on your special day! Also, we can all communicate this way, no matter the distance.” 

I was speechless, and oh, great, crying too. I’m gonna end up dry today.

“ Thank you, thank you! ...Can I hug you?”

“Of course.” She says while already approaching me, and I just open my arms, waiting for her.

I felt like a little kid again, it just felt so cozy, so warm and yet-

“Hey, uuuh, I now remember I forgot something at home!” Bianca shouts, looking more nervous than usual “Sorry, hehehe. Today is a very-very-very special day, so it completely slipped my mind!”

“You go, Bianca, it’s ok.” Cheren says, although he starts to look everywhere, like he’s very nervous, while Bianca runs outside.“...Hilda, sorry, but I really want to go outside! It’s been fun and all, but I can’t wait and-”

“I completely understand… I don’t even know why I’m not running there either!”

“I know.” Oh, yeah, he knows. “I’ll be waiting outside, Hilda” “.Take care.”

“We are going to see each other in less than five minutes, don’t get so sentimental.”

“It’s always good to take care of oneself, Hilda.”

And he says that with the straitghest face ever. 

“Thanks, mom.” It comes out of y mouth almost without thinking, emphazising the word ‘mom’.

“You’re welcome, honey.” he says with a funny expression “Now, please, have some respect towards your real mom.”

“Please knock it off, little nerds.”

“Hey!” we both shout back.

“ Please, you have both earned the the title. I’ve never seen two children with their nose between their books so often.”

Cheren and I look at each other. He has a hand in the air and his koth open, like he wants to say soemthing seems to have no response, as I do… I guess we can’t argue with a fact. But ‘little’… we’re no longer little! Jeez.

“...so I guess that I’m going to the lab.” He looks akwardly at the both of us, like he is waiting for something, hand on the latch on the door.

“You can go, sweetie” says my mom in a soothing voice, like she’s trying to reassure him. Cheren nods, and finally goes away. When the door closes, I hug her harder.

“Something’s up, my little worrier, I mean, warrior?” In response, I didn’t move. I didn’t fully know what I was feeling, like, some kind of strange sadness.

“Hey, my love, maybe you miss the old times. No, don’t give me that face, You’ve got a brilliant future ahead of you, young woman. You and your friends. You will discover so much, not what you expected but so much.” She looked so nostalgic, I... didn’t understand. Was this another excuse to talk about her journey? “But maybe you already miss what you have here. Take me for example, I already miss when we all cleaned together, and Bianca and you sang for us.” Her tone was changing to a sad one. She made a peculiar face, like she just has noticed it now “Now I got to clean all alone!”

We both laugh, and I let go of her. I feel like I own her a lot, and right now I ought to say something comforting.

“Don’t worry, mom, you can call me, remember?” I hold up my arm and point the X-transceiver with the other. 

“Oh, honey, I don’t want to bother you, I doubt I’ll use it much, you go and live your life. However, you can use it with your friends!”

Wait, there was something weird about that phrase, and I don’t know what it is. Luckily, my face hasn’t changed, I was just frozen for a second, but I’m back now. I wave my mother goodbye, and I exit my home. 

I looked outside, and saw Cheren waiting at the door of the lab, alone. Where’s Bianca? Has she lost track of time, again? There’s only one way to know. My mother’s last sentence bothered me, but with my feelings overwhelming me-even after the hugs- and the current events, I couldn’t concentrate on it, let alone remember it. Priorities: getting Bianca and getting our Pokemon first, and thinking later.

However, the word “friends” kept ringing in my head. I looked at Cheren one last time. He was adjusting his glasses, looking at the X-transceiver, and tapping nervously. Why wouldn’t he go and search for Bianca? I guess I gotta do it. Keep waiting, Cheren. I guess.

I enter without knocking, as usual. And I find myself wishing I never entered.

“No, no, and no! There’s no discussion! I have told you millions of times, and today, one million more! What are you going to do in such a dangerous journey, when you know nothing??”

“But, but” She doesn’t seem to notice me. “But WHY? I don’t understand. I’ve got a Pokemon and everything ready! I-I-I’ve always wanted this!” Bianca had her two hands in her heart while shouting, like she was trying to get her words out of there, without luck.

“Bianca, what does ‘no’ mean?”

“...No” she says while clenching her fists.

“ It’s for your safety, honey...Hilda? What are you doing here? What’s with the sad look in your face?”

Oh, they finally noticed me. I had been standing there, frozen, processing the discusion that unfolded before me, and I hadn’t noticed. I tried to think fast for something...something.

“Oh, I’m just… very sad that she can’t go out and say goodbye to us all. Can she come with us for a moment?”

Great, now I had four pairs of eyes on me, two that were grateful but scared, and two that were very doubtful. However, Bianca was faster. She grabs my arm, and despite not being in the mood, she fakes her happy voice. It sounds different, although her father never notices the difference..

“O-ok! I really want to go, father, sooo it’s fine! Promise, promise that I’ll be waiting for you after all of this! Byeeee!” Bianca gets out of the house with me before her father can even mutter a word, and closes the door even faster. She sighs, lets her head drop, a tear falling down her beautiful face. I feel so bad for her. She’s like an angel, we don’t deserve her, and she has to deal with all of...this. I know that she’s strong, but I wish I could lend her my strength.

\-----

However, she recovers at an incredible speed. Head up high, and smiling, still holding my arm, she drags me till the laboratory, while chanting “ I’m beggining my journey alone!” Wait. “I’m beggining my journey alone!” Wait. I tried to get something clear out of it, but my head isn’t functioning properly. When did we...agreed… to this? Weren’t we… doing this...together...as always? My chest stared to hurt, and my heart felt agresively stomped and damaged. What was i going to do? 

I couldn’t think racionally, but at least I wasn’t crying, and Bianca couldn’t see my shocked face when she was the one ahead of me. I saw that we were getting closer to Cheren, so I tried to recover my composture. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inh- Bianca throws me to the side, and I try not to fall, sucessfully. She’s too excited. Why...is she so excited? 

“B-Bianca! Please be more careful with our friend.”

“She’ll be fine! She’s very tough, she can take it!” At her happiest, Bianca can be very carefree, too much even. I laugh, but that only makes my chest hurt more. While my mind is racing and my back is facing my friends, I make a really strong effort to stay present and pay attention to what’s happening, so I twirl and fake a smile. Cheren takes a look at me, clearly worried, tilting his head to the right, but immediatly returns to a normal stance and opens the door.

“Guys, I’m happy to see both of you, but...I can’t wait any longer. Let’s go and thank the professor. And then...” He looks up to the sky, like he’s thinking about his future, but shakes his head, and enters the laboratory with decisive footsteps. Bianca follows him with the speed of lightning. I walk slowly, and closing the door that they have left often. Sigh. 

Inside, there is Professor Juniper, waiting for us, probably with some grandilocuent unecessary speech. I get between Cheren and Bianca, who are waiting for me, and from who I recieved distressed looks, which are begging silently “please don’t say anything rude, even if you don’t like her”. No, I’m not the mood, guys, thank you very much. I try to get mentally ready fot the very-important-speech-which-is-just-delaying-the-inevitable. While also trying to get myself excited, making myself smile, because a journey is what I have always wanted, besides it’s not that bad, i’m just exaggerating, besides, I’ll surely see them, altough when had we-?

“Hi there, young people!” I wanna protest already, c’mon, she already knows us, but again, I’m not in the mood. “My name is-” I almost want to protest, but something unexpected happens. I’m not the one to preotest, but...

“P-professor Juniper? We already know you and your name, though… Are the formalities necessary?”

“C’mon, Cheren, this is a very important day on your lives! You’ll thank me later.” You’ll thank me later?? What in the world. “ I’ll start again: my name is Juniper! I research pokemon to understand them, and also to get a response on the matter of when and how the Pokemon came into existence. Aren’t they fascinating?” Aren’t you getting a little bit out of track. Gosh, I really didn’t want to be here, but here we are.“Oh? I sense that your Pokemon are already stronger. You guys had a a battle already?? I can feel the trust that is strating to form between you.” She’s so funny, I don’t know if she’s like this or if she’s trying very hard to be a comedian. It’s working, and it’s also making me feel better, even though I wouldn’t admit it out loud.

“We’ve been wondering the names of these little dangerous cuties for a while, Professor! Could you tell us? Please, please??”

“ Wow, I can’t really tell which one of you three is happier! Such lovely smiles, but Bianca beats both of you for a lot. Of course, dear, your Pokemon is called Tepig, the grass type is called Snivy, and the water type is Oshawott.”

“Wow, they are the cutest AND they have the cutest names? We’re very lucky! Oh and we get a Pokedex?” Professor Juniper was handing the item out, and probably saw the excitment on our faces and skipped the explanation, since we all know what’s a Pokedex, we all know, even Bianca, and Cheren is able to recite the description from memory, it isn’t like he hasn’t done it before.

“ I want you guys to----

“Thanks, Juniper, now all three of us are able to go on a journey, and get to be great Pokemon trainers. I’ll get so powerful, you won’t recognize me!” 

“Yaaay…” Shiiit, i tried to sound happy, to not worry them, but I failed completely. Great, now I have six pairs of eyes on me. That’s a lot.

“Hilda, are you alright? Do you feel sick? Do you feel hurt anywhere??” Yes, my heart, although I feel much better than before, I’ve come to terms with reality, really, but- Ugh, stop thinking only about yourself, you gotta give a response and-

“ Cheren, I think it’s my fault.” Bianca got ahead of me and my slow thinking, but how could she say that?! “...I haven’t got permission from my father to go on a journey” A shocked Cheren tries to talk, while moving his head and arms, but just nothing comes out of his mouth. He’s panicking bad.

“Yes, Cheren, I know, I told you that it was fine, that you didn’t need to talk to my father anymore… However, understand I wanted to talk to him alone! You didn’t need to get caught up in that mess! ...luckily, Hilda was there, and was quick to make an excuse for me to get out for some time.” She looks at me like I was some treasure… or a valued companion, and it honestly made me feel much better. “Hey, that’s the least I could do...But….what are you going to do?”

Silence falls…

\----

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anything, I’ll cover you! You go, Bianca!”

It was… the professor?? I was super shocjked , while I heard two voices saying “ Thank you, Thank you!” I didn’t need to turn back to know that Bianca was jumping up and down and Cheren was bowing to the Professor… Juniper. Bianca grabs Cheren’s arm and goes running outside. Haha, so impacent. I didn’t think I would be the most pacient person on this day. Because it was clear: today was the day, and today wasn’t going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i don't feel very creative, nor I find the time, he creativity, and the willpower to do this. On summer, if everything goes well, I'll return to this story. I've got other ideas, also, so i can't promise anything. I don't think that many people are reading this, but I wanted you guys to know.


End file.
